2nd Home
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: 24 tahun melewati hidup dan terpisah paksa selama 6 tahun sudah mengajari mereka arti jatuh cinta#  When a second Family born, there wouldn't ever someone to be down.#ONESHOOT khusus penghilang jenuh pertarungan melawan SHINIGAMI# MIND 2 REVIEW?


Bingung kenapa muncul fict lagi? Ayolah, di antara kesibukanku yang kian berjibun paling tidak aku ingin mengistirahatkan sedikit otakku. Jujur kubilang sebagai seorang nubie aku agak takut-takut karena **BANYAK**nya orang yang mendukung tuh** "The Hunting of Soul Reaper"** :D Yeah,paling tidak sembari menunggu bolehkan sedikit kutambahkan inventaris (^_^) oke?

**HAPPY READING...!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**DISCLAIMER- Masashi Kishimoto/1999**

**Author- Alp Arslan no Namikaze/2011**

"**2nd Home"**

**Secret POV**

Kau berhenti sejenak di anak tangga pertama, menengadah ke atas guna memastikan kau tak salah jalan. Matamu mendarat _disana._

Papan itu masih menuliskan kalimat yang sama.

_2nd Home._ Dicetak dengan banner beraneka warna dalam disain setingan grafis seorang ahli. Kau menghela nafasmu sekali, berusaha mengingat bagaimana tulisan itu tercetak dengan cat poster tebal di atas triplek, dulu. Kakimu meraih tangga, mengenang bahan semen yang telah berganti keramik. Pegangan tangga yang dulu dari besi kasar berkarat kini tercampur bahan aluminium anti karat berlapis warna kelabu santai. Kelam, namun tenang _ nyaman._

Karena bagaimanapun kau menemukan memori yang berbeda dengan 6 tahun lalu, senyum riang itu tetap seperti terakhir kali dulu, tetap memberikan ketenangan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Dan seiring dengan tuntunan nafasmu yang mendesah perlahan, kau kian tersenyum lagi. Melangkahi anak tangga satu demi satu sebelum membuka pintu kayu yang menawan,

_2nd Home._

Sebuah senyum yang membawa emosi dan rasa pada sebuah cinta lama yang tak akan pernah pudar, selamanya...

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Aku menjentikkan jari-jariku ke atas tuts piano dengan hati-hati. Malam ini terhitung sepi, Dari 29 meja yang tersedia sekian pojok ada 11 saja yang berisi bokong para dedengkot kaya kesepeian. Itu pun semakin surut dengan mereka yang _menginap. _Aku mendesah, terdiam kupandang para pemain biola perlahan seraya membisikkan sebuah lagu mengikuti alunan instrumen musik yang muncul dari belah-belah jariku,

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aku ingin kau mencintaiku, namun aku tak berpikir kalau kau akan mencintaiku._

_Kuberjalan sekeliling berulang kali sebagaimana kuulangi kalimat ini untuk diriku sendiri._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Disini, di tempat yang seakan sudah menjadi rumah kedua bagiku.

**Flashback ON**

**Sakura POV**

"Sibuk lagi?" Gumamku padanya. Sosok ini berpaling sebentar, lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Yo."

Pemuda ini hanya menyahut pendek, membuatku mengerutkan dahi. _Aneh,_ begitu saja yang kurasakan.

Aku baru keluar kelas, siang hari sudah membuatku malas betul berjalan mengingat ini awal Juli. Matahari seakan berada tepat di atas kepala. Sedikit banyak cuaca menyengat menjelang ujian tengah semester ini membuat frekuensi sepeda berkurang, siswa KHS condong menaiki trem ataupun kereta listrik yang melintasi seluruh distrik di Jepang.

_Yeah,_ dan aku bersyukur karena diantar jemput, _setiap hari._ Paling tidak sudah berjalan 3 bulan ini. Dan kau pasti akan tahu_ siapa_ yang sudah teramat baik mau mengantar jemputku ke sekolah setiap hari.

Namun sekarang...

Sungguh ada masalah yang harus kuselesaikan.

Sebuah _rasa. _

Aku mendengus, mengikuti langkah lelaki ini. "Kau kerja setiap hari, ya? Padahal ini khan hari Sabtu?" Kali ini aku nyaris mengejarnya. Menyetarakan langkah agar bisa sejurus dengannya. Dia menoleh padaku, lalu mengangguk.

"_Sokattebayo!" _Gumamnya riang, aku mengangkat tipis senyumnya. Kukira diriku berhasil, namun ternyata tidak. Langkah si lelaki tak berhenti meski aku menyetop sudah langkahku. Aku, Haruno Sakura, _heran._

Dan heran itu membuat diriku jengah, kumajukan wajahku pada _sahabatku_ ini.

"_Ck,_ kau ini kenapa sih? Kerja ya kerja saja, tapi apa itu alasan yang baik untuk mencuekkanku?"

Dan kali ini yang diajak bicara mau tak mau menghentikan aktivitas kakinya, memandang heran padaku.

"_Cuek?_ Ah, kau ini ada-ada saja. " Tukasnya gusar. Aku benar-benar kaget.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

"Aku ini kalau kerja _harus _konsen. Kalau tidak, rasa ramennya akan membuat semua orang muntah dan ayahku akan marah besar. Kau tahu kalau aku bekerja _di sana_ tidak hanya untuk sekedar _uang."_

Aku membulatkan bibir, membuat kesan _ 'ooh_' di antara rasa gemetar yang mulai bercokol di hati. "Kau kemarin pernah bilang tempat itu kemarin namanya_-apa-? _Tempat kerja kakakku juga, khan?"

Lelaki ini _nyengir _ _"_Yo, Sasori juga kerja disana. Namanya _2nd Home."_

"Apa?"

"_2nd Home._ Nanti lah kapan-kapan kau kuajak kesana, kau bisa main piano, khan? Sakura-_Chan?"_

"Eeeng... Ya lumayan sih, tapi masih lebih pintar kakakku. Lagipula itu khan kafe malam. Aku _takut."_

Pemuda pirang ini mendelik,"Eh, masa' Sasori lebih pintar? Dia tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh piano itu." Pemuda ini mengangkat tangannya ke depan muka, memandang arloji lalu terkejut. "Wah, sudah _terlambat._ Kau tak pulang dengan _Si Teme_?"

Aku mendengarnya semakin merasa tak enak hati. _Sasuke _memang pacarku, namun untuk sekarang ini melihat perubahan sikap _sahabatku_ semenjak bekerja membuatku betul-betul merasa aneh.

"Ah, i-iya sih. Tapi dia-"

"_Sakura?"_

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian kami berdua. _Dia_ tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, dia berbalik berjalan setelah bergumam,

"Tuh, khan. Apa kubilang? Sudah sana! Ini kencan mingguan kalian, khan?" Tangannya melambai, aku dan Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihatnya dari balik punggung.

Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi,

_Kenapa?_

Tangan pemuda raven yang baru datang ini meraih milikku, _"Ayo."_

_Kenapa?_

Langkah kakiku kini berada di samping lelaki yang paling kucintai, namun aku tak tahu kenapa ada sekian kenapa yang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Terus-menerus hingga sampai putaran gang, membuat sosok itu _hilang._

Tanpa kusadari, pemuda _itu _berhenti sebentar, menyandarkan bahunya pada dinding sebelum menghela nafas berat. Melontarkan sebait kalimat penuh doa di dalamnya,

"_Semoga kau bahagia..."_

**Flashback OFF**

**Sakura POV**

Perlahan, penuh perasaan membuncah kusenandungkan lagu itu. Ck!

Diam-diam aku menyesali butir-butir air mata yang memaksa keluar dari belah mata zamrudku. Kutahan dalam sesak sebentar, ah...

Cinta memang gila.

Dan lebih gila lagi karena aku tak pernah tahu _siapa _ sebenarnya orang yang kucintai.

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotaewa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuiatte**_

_**Suki na ito ni wasukitte tsutaerun da**_

**.**

**.**

_Hanya itu jawaban yang kupunya, meski aku takut akan penderitaan yang akan menyakitiku._

_Akan kukatakan "Aku mencintaimu", pada seorang yang kucintai._

.

.

.

Ya, aku memang gila.

Karena aku mengatakan pada seorang yang bahkan tak benar-benar kucintai...

_"Sakura?"_

Suara manis itu mengusik kupingku, aku tersentak kaget. Nyaris terpeleset jariku saat terkejut mendengar panggilan yang mengejutkanku tanpa sengaja. Shizune-San menatapku heran dari samping, kuhindari tatapan penasarannya itu.

"Kau sudah makan? Sasori_-San_ memanggilmu."

Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Akan sangat lucu kalau seorang pianis tetap di kafe _remang-remang _macam ini menangis karena memikirkan cinta, toh semua orang yang berkunjung ke sini telah melupakan cinta mereka. Meninggalkan kasur empuk hangat yang nyaman dengan istri tercinta menuju taman bunga gemerlapan dimana _kupu-kupu _ternoda menghabiskan malam.

Ups, _yeah._ Kecuali aku.

Hanya aku satu-satunya_ kupu-kupu _yang masih mampu mengepakkan sayap, bertahan di antara tatapan mata ganas yang mengincar sebuah arti _keperawanan._ Dan aku benar-benar beruntung,

Dan kau tahu apa maksudku berkata seperti di atas tadi. Aku benar-benar beruntung.

Aku menundukkan wajahku pelan, menyembunyikan rupa di balik rambut sewarna _cherry_ yang tertata sebahu. Aku yakin Shizune-San tahu benar bagaimana rupa kacauku sekarang, namun dia lebih memilih tak berkomentar.

"Tolong katakan pada _Nii-San_, aku akan datang setelah satu lagu."

Perempuan berumur 27 ini menepuk punggungku sekali, lalu meninggalkanku dengan langkah kaki perlahan.

**Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo**

**Suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da**

**.**

**.**

_Mengungkapkan perasaan ini dalam kalimat sungguhlah membuatku takut namun..._

_Akan kukatakan "Aku mencintaimu", pada seorang yang kucintai._

.

.

.

Dan titik permata kembali muncul sekali. Aku tahan betul-betul sesenggukanku agar tidak keluar. _Berhasil,_ kulanjutkan tarian jemariku di kembali.

Dan entah angin bau apa yang menarik hidungku ke atas, membuatku mendongak. Aku mengangkat pandanganku hingga menjangkau arah yang membuatku melihat sebuah pemandangan, _malaikat dari surga._

Dia...

Aku nyaris berdiri, menghentikan permainanku kalau tangannya tak memberikan isyarat yang berarti _'lanjutkan, aku tak ingin mengganggumu'._ Aku mengangguk sekali dan mengatur kembali posisiku guna memainkan piano.

Namun entah kenapa jemariku kini bergetar.

.

.

.

**Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka?**

**Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da**

_Kau mencintaiku atau tidak?_

_Aku tak perduli apa jawabannya, aku hanya ingin tahu!_

_._

_._

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**SAKURA POV**

Dada bidang di depanku basah oleh luapan banjir air mata. Pemuda blondie jabrik ini hanya mendekap diriku, mendengarkan tangisku.

"Hh.. Hiks... Hiks... N-Naru...to... D-Dia..-"

"Sakura_-Chan_..."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku cepat, memukul dadanya sekian kali sebelum nyaris berteriak sambil sesenggukan,

"D-Dia... S-Sasuke- ...Kun.. ...Di-Dia-"

Sosok ini mendelik tajam,

"Sudah cukup, _Sakura-Chan! _-_Jangan_ katakan apa-apa lagi!"

Kalimat ketus ini menghentikan tangisku sontak, aku mendongak dan mendapati sepasang bola mata shappire lembut yang menatapku. Tak terasa tangan kekar milik pemuda 18 tahun ini mendekapku semakin erat.

"Tak usah ceritakan lagi, aku _tahu_ apa yang akan kau katakan.

Luapkan tangismu dulu, setelah itu baru kita bicara..."

Dan dia tersenyum.

Ah, entah kenapa...

Entah kenapa setelah senyum itu terbit hatiku semakin tak keruan, wajahku keruh dengan tangis, dan aku sedang berada di sebuah apartamen kumuh di pinggir Kota Konoha meledakkan tangisku kian nyaring. Membuat dada sang empunya baju semakin basah.

Dan di antara kerancuan hatiku yang menjadi-jadi sama sekali _tak kusadari_ adanya kehadiran titik cahaya yang terbit, dan akan menuntun diriku di hari-hari mendatang.

Dan bodohnya, benar-benar tak kusadari.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**NORMAL POV**

_._

_._

**Donna ni negai nozomou ga**

**Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou**

_Tak perduli betapa besar rasaku ingin bersamamu,_

_Ada sekian banyak hal yang tak berubah di dunia ini_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura menahan senyum di antara perasaannya tak menentu ini. Dia datang. _Pulang._

_Dia _benar-benar pulang.

Dan dia _benar-benar_ tak berubah sama sekali. Selalu menepati janji, selalu menepati kata-katanya. Selalu ada di sampingnya, selalu sedia untuk curahan hatinya, selalu hadir untuk tangisnya, selalu menjadi pintu keluar bagi setiap detik pelik lika-liku hidup seorang _Haruno Sakura._

Dan masa lalu yang rapuh disertai tangan Tuhan telah menampar dirinya kuat-kuat hingga mencapai kata _dewasa_. Haruno Sakura benar-benar merasa telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

**Sou soshite boku ga anata o aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa**

**Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara**

_...dan cintaku padamu..._

_Tak dapat dihentikan oleh siapapun_

_._

_._

.

Sakura menahan ludah. Mungkin lagu ini memang lebih membuatnya sedih dari pada gembira, namun lagu ini pula yang mengingatkannya pada sebuah kesalahan besar yang harus ditebusnya dengan sebuah penyesalan. Dan Sakura siap menanggung beban apa saja yang menimpa punggungnya hingga bahkan berjalan bungkuk seumur hidup sekalipun sebagai hukuman atas ego dan kebutuhannya.

Rasa cinta yang lahir tulus murni itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Sekalipun tidak.

Namun, ya. Tuhan memang berhak menghukumnya. Tidak dengan sesuatu apapun kecuali hanya dengan sepasang pertanyaan,

"_Masih pantaskah aku mencintaimu? _

_Masih sudikah aku mendapatkan cintanya?"_

.

.

Dan suara langkah yang menapak di sampingnya membuatnya menoleh, tertarik dari dunia khayal. Pemuda ini duduk, menempati sebuah kursi busa mungil yang mungkin memang tersedia untuk bintang tamu. Sakura memang tak cukup heran kenapa _orang ini _bisa duduk di sini karena panggung tempatnya bermain piano hanya berjarak satu langkah dari permukaan lantai. Sakura menoleh, Sang pemuda menunggingkan senyum.

Senyum itu _lagi._

Senyum dari seorang lelaki muda yang datang jam setengah dua belas malam hanya dengan jaket bahan polyester warna biru gelap dan celana hitam santai, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kembali berkonsentrasi pada piano.

**Sen no yuru wo koeto anata ni tsutaetai**

**Tsutaenakya naranai kota ga aru**

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**

**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**

**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte**

**Suki na ito ni wa sukitte tsutaerunda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sepanjang 1000 malam terlewati sepanjang itu pula untuk mengatakannya..._

_Aku harus membuatmu tahu._

_Aku ingin kau mencintaiku, namun aku tak berpikir kalau kau akan mencintaiku._

_Kuberjalan sekeliling berulang kali sebagaimana kuulangi kalimat ini untuk diriku sendiri._

_Hanya itu jawaban yang kupunya, meski aku takut akan penderitaan yang akan menyakitiku._

_Akan kukatakan "Aku mencintaimu", pada seorang yang kucintai._

.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan alunan pianonya, mengendikkan pada pemain biola agar melanjutkan musik dalam alunan . Membiarkan dirinya menoleh pada lelaki pirang seraya menaruh tangan di dagu.

"Kenapa kau naik ke atas?" Sergah Sakura, membuat sang pemuda mendongak padanya. " Kau tahu kalau kerjaku belum sel-"

_Jari tan_ itu mengarah ke depan, memancing Sakura untuk mengikuti arah. Mata emeraldnya membulat karena menyadari sudah tak ada lagi orang _bangun_ di depan mereka. Tersisa hanya 4 orang mabuk dan yang lain sudah berangkat menuju _kamar. _Sakura ber-ooh ria, lalu kembali berpaling pada si pemuda dengan cengiran tanpa rasa dosa. Si pemuda pirang membalas cengiran itu,

" Jangan pikir aku lupa aturan main di _2nd Home._" Tukasnya lalu tertawa. " Bagaimanapun ini adalah rumahku yang kedua dan aku tak akan pernah melupakan _aturan _yang kubuat sendiri."

"Heh, ya..." Sakura memainkan ujung rambutnya perlahan, memancing senyum lagi dari _dia._

"...Jadi...

... Kapan kau pulang?"

"Baru tadi siang." Tukasnya santai. _Ia_ duduk, tangannya teranyam dan ditaruh di atas lutut, membungkuk.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak capek?"

"Heh, jelas tidak. Kau tahu _diriku_ dan lagipula tak ada alasan bahkan untukku sendiri mengatakan lelah hanya untuk bilang 'aku capek' untuk sekedar pulang ke _rumah kedua._"

Sakura memandang _shappire_ lembut di depannya ini, mengizinkannya untuk menghipnotis balik _emerald_. Mereka lalu tertawa bareng, Si pemuda menepuk lututnya sendiri lalu menaruh telunjuk di samping dahinya. Membuat kesan berpikir.

"Heem... Mungkin aku boleh _request _lagu?"

Sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya, kembali menghadap piano lalu memainkan intro.

"Boleh." Katanya, "kau mau minta lagu apa?"

"Hmm... Apa ya...? Wah aku malah juga bingung." Si pemuda terkekeh tipis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sakura menjulurkan lidah padanya, meledek.

"Dasar _baka! " _Sergahnya.

"_ALONE?"_

"_Eto... _jangan deh. Itu terlalu sedih."

Sakura tersentak kaget. Mengingat lagu itu juga mungkin akan lebih parah dari dia mengingat lagu yang dia mainkan tadi,

"Ah-ehe-ehm... M-Maaf.

Kalau _VELONICA?"_

"Heh, yang itu juga jangan."

"_MAYONAKA NO ORCHESTRA?" _

"Wah, kalau itu sih membuatku ingat pada...-"

"Ah-eh m-maaf."

Lebih parah lagi, malah kali ini dia mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Keduanya...

Sama sama kesepian, meringkuk pada bekunya musim dingin, terdiam memandang langit penuh bintang seakan bertanya, 'kapan semua ini akan berakhir?' Menahan dua takdir yang juga membuat mereka menderita. Mereka berdua sama.

Dan Sakura sadar kalau dia hanya sekedar pemeran pendamping yang tak pernah menahan beban derita mereka sedikitpun, sekali pun tidak.

"Aah...

Tapi kalau kau menolak semua lagu kenapa kau bilang kau suka _Aqua TIMEZ?"_ Sakura bertanya. Si pemuda menoleh padanya, lalu memasang lagu berpikir.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Karena sebetulnya sih yang membuatku ngefans, _ya_ lagu yang kamu mainkan tadi."

Sakura sekali lagi ber-ooh ria, lalu tersenyum. Jemarinya berniat tanggap menuju tuts piano, namun dibalik senyum manis itu dia sungguh _ragu._

Lagu ini mungkin tak bermasalah bagi _dia_,namun bagi Sakura ini adalah masalah bagi dirinya. Jelas, perkara batin adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa diremehkan.

Sakura mengela nafas,

_Tak apa..._

_Asal ini bisa membuatnya tak menjauh lagi dariku, tak apa-apa._

_._

_._

_._

**Kono hiroi sekai de meguriau yorokobi wo kotoba ja iiarawasenai ne**

_Kebahagiaan yang terlewati seumur hidup kita tak tapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata_

**Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi**

_Maka karena itulah kita selalu bisa tersenyum_

**Iro azayuka ni sugiru aki wo "do re mi" de utatte**

_Karena itulah kita bisa bernyanyi "do re mi" di antara merah semangatnya warna musim gugur_

**Fuyu o se ni haru no komorebi wo machi**

_Dengan musim dingin di belakang kita, dan sinar matahari musim semi mengintip di antara dedaunan_

**Atarashiku umarekawaru dareka wo mamoreru you ni to**

_Seperti ingin melindungi seseorang yang baru saja lahir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback ON**

**Sakura POV**

_"Naruto!"_

Sosok yang kupanggil menoleh, di tangannya ada selembar daun maple kering. Dia melakukan hobi hariannya tepat saat dia menoleh, _nyengir._

"Hoi, Sakura_-Chan!"_

Tangannya melambai-lambai, membiarkan dedaunan jatuh ke atas tanah yang turut memerah. Musim gugur akan segera berakhir dan berujung pada dingin salju yang menemani malam-malam kota Konoha. Aku berlari ke arahnya, dengan terengah-engah ku berhenti di depannya. Tanganku tertahan di atas lutut,

"Hei, tak usah sampai-berlari-lari begitu." Katanya.

"M-Maaf, aku terlambat."

Aku mendongak dan kudapati dirinya tersenyum padaku. Di tepuk-tepukkan tangannya beberapa kali, membersihkan sisa debu tanah yang menempel di antara jemarinya. Naruto memandangku.

"_Yo, daijobu da."_

Celetohnya barusan membuat mataku membulat.

"_Daga-"_

"Kalau kubilang tak apa ya berarti _tidak apa-apa _ dan kau tak perlu minta maaf." Potongnya cepat. Dia menawarkan tangannya padaku, tetap tersenyum.

"Ayo," Katanya.

" Aku tak ingin kencan perdanaku terlambat. "

_Ooh...Tuhan..._

Aku –entah kenapa- bisa merasakan mungkin untuk yang keberapa kali, atau mungkin memang karena aku bodoh atau apa sehingga tak menyadari betapa _biru shappire _itu telah menghipnotis diriku.

Benar-benar telah menghipnotis diriku .

"Hoi, _doishta?_ Sakura-Chan?"

Dia memanggilku, aku tersentak kaget. Nyaris gagap sebelum tangannya menarik tanganku.

"A-Aku-"

"_Ayo..."_

Kakinya melangkah, mengajakku berlari. Namun janggal, berlawanan dengan kaki kami yang menapak, aku merasa _terbang._

Dan ketika dia berpaling kembali padaku, kembali kulihat _shappire-_nya menghipnotis diriku. Membuatku _melayang_ .

Dan aku benar benar terhipnotis saat itu hingga tak pernah kusadari bahwa kencan itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir.

**Flashback OFF**

"Eh, kenapa musiknya jadi pelan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, tanpa berniat membuat suasana runyam Naruto sudah sukses melihat jatuhnya air mata Sakura kian deras, lalu membanjir. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, sejurus berlalu saat Naruto membuka lebar kedua tangannya, menyambut hangat pelukan Sakura.

"Ukh! Hiks... N-Naruto A-Aku...-"

"_Jangan menangis,"_ Naruto membelai lembut rambut pinky gadis ini. "A-ku yang salah. Aku yang tak bisa menolak orang tuaku, mereka..."

Sakura ingin menyabotase kalimat Naruto dengan sebuah sanggahan, namun kerinduan Sakura akan suara maskulin tercintanya ini membuatnya kian terdiam sesenggukan.

"Mereka memaksaku, bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku sudah ingkar janji dan ada satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa jujur waktu itu..."

Sakura hanya terdiam dalam sesak nafas yang mengalirkan air penuh luapan emosi keluar dari titik-titik wajahnya. Naruto mengatur nafasnya berkali-kali sebelum memulai ceritanya.

**Flashback ON**

**Normal POV**

Naruto sadar bahwa kedua matanya membulat, _shappire _bening milik ayahnya kentara benar-benar terasa menembus miliknya. Naruto mendecih,

"Aku menolak!"

Dan kini sosok ayahnya itu naik pitam,

"_Harus!"_

"Aku _menolak!"_

Tak mau kalah, Naruto mengulangi lagi kalimatnya barusan. Kali sekarang dengan urat nyaris mengeras di leher. Minato sungguh kesal, dia mendebrak meja hingga berderak.

"_Sedizioso*****!_ Dari mana kau belajar untuk berani menentang orang tuamu?"

"Aku tak menentang, _Ayah._ Aku hanya tak mau bertemu dengan Hinata, aku mencintai _Sakura_ dan tak mau memancing lagi masalah hanya karena bertemu dengan orang yang bertepuk sebelah tangan cintanya padaku!"

Minato menepuk dahinya, Kushina mulai merasa cemas. Naruto menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin dipaksa berlari, dia tahu kalau yang dia teriaki barusan adalah sosok agung yang dirinya jelas tahu kalau berkata kasar padanya adalah salah besar, namun Naruto tak perduli. Ia menelan ludah, menahan diri dari rasa penyesalan.

Karena bagaimanapun, mengejar masalah itu bukanlah tipenya.

Minato menghela nafas, "Jadi hanya karena _gadis _itu kau menolak kuliah di _Sorbonne?_ Kau mestinya tahu kalau kau _harus _meneruskan di sana karena perusahaan ayah mewajibkan dirimu untuk kuliah di sana!"

"Aku tahu,_ Ayah._" Sambar Naruto. "Tapi Kita sudah 2 tahun pindah dari Jepang dan aku belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sakura hingga saat ini, _aku mencintainya_ dan dia menungguku dengan _setia_ di sana. Kalau aku meneruskan di Prancis sedangkan Hinata juga kuliah di sana _godaannya _terlalu besar, Ayah."

"Godaan_ apa?_" Minato menggertak dengan ketus.

"Aku tak takut dengan godaan gadis manapun bahkan yang melebih kecantikan ibu, aku mencintai Sakura dan hanya tak mau mengejar-ngejar masalah. " Jari Naruto menunjuk tanah, menekankan kata-katanya. "Aku pikir itu sudah cukup bagi Ayah dan Ibu untuk memahami apa alasan yang sebenarnya."

Naruto mengatupkan jemarinya, sunyi. Dia menunduk sebelum mendengar suara ayahnya bangkit dari sofa, kembali menyanggah.

"Waktumu untuk berpikir _setengah hari."_

Dan usai kalimat itu usai terucap, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya beralih pada Ibunya yang merengek pada Minato.

_Holy Shit!_

_Jangan-jang-!_

"M-Minato, kau t-tidak serius, khan? Hey, sayang?"

Ayahnya menghempaskan tangan putih ibunya tanpa menoleh hingga terdengar suara pertemuan kulit yang bak tamparan. Kushina terdiam, lantas menurunkan telapaknya seraya menatap takut-takut wajah anak tunggalnya. Minato terdiam dingin meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Naruto, lalu tukasnya tanpa menoleh,

"Waktumu hingga sore ini untuk berkata_ iya._ Dan kalau tidak..."

"Jangan pernah menganggap aku _ayahmu!"_

Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan petir menyambar kepalanya, namun perkataan bernada keras dari Ayah tercintanya membuatnya tersontak kaget setengah mati.

Benar-benar _setengah mati._

Karena Naruto tahu 4 tahun masa kuliahnya akan benar-benar mempengaruhi seluruh sisa umur hingga kematian sejarah hidupnya.

_Hyuuga Hinata._

**Flashback OFF**

Sakura tahu kalau cairan yang keluar dari mata dan hidungnya akan membuat kesan jijik, namun apa daya. Air mata dan ingus itu kian semakin keluar saja, dia sesenggukan.

"L-Lalu...? _Hiks... Ukh! _B-Bagaimana?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku _melarikan diri_. Aku memang kuliah di Sorbonne namun tidak dengan sepengetahuan orang tuaku. Aku hanya mengirimkan ijazah sarjanaku pada mereka setelah kuliahku beres, itu sudah cukup bukti pada mereka bahwa aku adalah anak berbakti yang tak akan pernah menggadaikan cintaku padamu, _Sakura."_

Sakura merasakan ada suasana aneh yang muncul saat Naruto mengatakan kalimat di atas, dua _emerald_-nya lantas membulat kaget.

"Tak mungkin, berarti kau-!"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku bekerja,_"_

" _Sendiri?"_

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk.

"Berarti kau bohong waktu itu? "

Kali ini dia terdiam selama dua hitungan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lagi. Ia menengok keadaan sekitar, memastikan tak ada yang turut campur. Lalu kembali memandang lembut gadisnya,

"_Naze...?"_

Dalam isaknya Sakura bertanya ,

"K-Kenapa kau tak mau jujur padaku, _hiks! Ungh! Ukh! Hik..."_

"Aku tahu aku salah, namun kau tenang saja." Sergah Naruto. "Kau pasti tahu kalau aku pulang bukan tanpa persiapan. 24 tahun sudah cukup untuk mendewasakan diriku, Sakura."

Sakura sadar isaknya sudah berhenti.

"A-Apa...? M-Maksudmu-?"

" _Menikahimu _tanpa persetujuan orang tua bukan berarti tidak ada orang yang bisa dijadikan _wali. _Temari_ Nee-Chan_ siap untuk menggantikan mereka berdua untuk itu. Besok aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan menyatakan pada orang tuamu kalau_ aku siap."_

Naruto membungkuk kini di depan Sakura, diambilnya tangan gadis itu mendekat padanya lalu dikecup. Namun Sakura mencabutnya segera, membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

Dan gadis itu menggeleng, "Berarti pernikahan ini dusta, Naruto! Ini sama saja dengan membohongi _semua orang_ dan aku tak mau seperti itu!" Sakura nyaris menjerit, kedua tangannya tertumpu di atas lutut. Naruto menghela nafasnya tatkala Sakura kembali menitikkan air matanya, dia menunduk resah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan isak.

"Aku...Aku _benci_ hubungan kita seperti ini..."

_SET!_

_._

_._

_._

Nyaris tanpa suara.

Sakura sadar dagunya serasa tertarik, membuatnya nyaris mendongak hingga mampu melihat_ pemandangan_ yang menarik matanya membulat. _Keningnya. _

Keningnya baru saja tersentuh sesuatu, lembut dan hangat.

Sakura masih belum menyadari betapa kagetnya dirinya hingga _shappire_ itu menghentikan kalut e_merald_-nya dengan pancaran penuh kasih sayang. Naruto tersenyum,

Pemuda itu baru saja _mengecup_ dahinya.

"Apa hanya karena kau takut dibicarkan orang, cintaku padamu akan berkurang?"

_A-Apa... Itu..._

"Apa hanya karena waliku nanti yang hadir bukan ayah dan ibuku hingga kita akan sedemikan mudah berpisah?"

_N-Naruto..._

"Apa hanya karena kita sudah berpisah dari tatap muka dan sentuh selama hampir 6 tahun kau jadi tak percaya betapa aku akan selalu disampingmu? Bersamamu? Menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirku? Kita akan menjadi sosok malaikat yang menemani mimpi indah kita satu sama lain hingga di nirwana sana, kita tetap akan bersatu..."

_KLEK!_

Butir air mata itu kembali mengalir dari emerald Sakura, tak tertahankan seiring dengan tangah Naruto yang dengan lincah merogoh balik jaketnya, mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah terbuka dengan seuntai cincin permata indah di dalamnya.

_Naruto...A-Aku..._

_ "Will you marry me...Haruno Sakura?"_

_ Payah..._

Yang Empunya Nama hanya sungguh tak mampu menghentikan tangis meskipun pemuda pirang jabrik ini sudah mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya itu. Sakura membiarkan air matanya tetap turun tatkala dia memejamkan matanya sekali, lalu mengangguk.

_Ternyata aku memang tak ditakdirkan untuk tidak bisa mencintamu..._

"_I do.._"

Dan kalimat itu selesai dengan menghamburnya dua sosok itu kembali, hangat, mesra, sewarna ceria melebihi indahnya pelangi.

_2nd Home._

_Yeah, when a second Family born, there wouldn't ever someone to be down._

**-(END)-  
><strong>

**VOCAB:**

_Sedizioso_: Durhaka (Itali)

_Mind to review?  
><em>

**Please Click...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**_  
><em>


End file.
